El Diario de Chichi
by Genae
Summary: La aventura de Chichi a comenzado y su madre ha querido que escribiera todo lo que siente en un diario. Que nos contara nuestra querida Chichi?
1. La Entrega del Cuaderno

**__**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todos son de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><strong><em>El Diario de Chichi<em>**

Yo siempre supe que tenía que ser muy fuerte para ser la mujer de Goku. Sin embargo, nunca pensé qué tendría que entrenar hasta el punto qué lo hize por los ultimos años. Al principio de esta gran aventura, no tenía mucha fuerza qué digamos pero al pasar el tiempo incremente mi fuerza enormemente. Cuando llego la hora de demostrarlo pude combatir contra mi Goku en el torneo de las artes marciales y valla que se quedo sorprendido al ver como peleaba. Durante toda la pelea el me preguntaba quien era y yo no iba a decirle porqué pensé qué se recordaria de la promesa que me hizo cuando eramos apenas unos niños. Tanta era su curiosidad qué me preguntaba sin parar y yo simplemente seguía tratando de conectar algún golpe pero todo fue en vano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdí.

Después de haberle dicho quién era y lo que me prometió. Goku decidió casarse conmigo. No saben lo felíz que me senti al saber que seria la esposa de Son Goku. El fue mi primer amor y ahora sera mi esposo. Mi gran sueño se hara realidad. Espero que algún día Goku sienta lo mismo que yo. Se qué casarse por una promesa es algo absurdo y fuera de lo normal, pero qué se hace cuando uno se siente asi de enamorada de una persona? _**Quizas **_con el tiempo Goku sienta lo mismo que yo, pero como lo sabre? Si mi querido Goku tiene la alma de un niño y probablemente no sepa lo que es amar. Si ese es el caso tendre que enseñarle como es el amor para que el mismo se de cuenta lo que siente por mi y pueda distinguir sus sentimientos. Asi algún día me podria decir si me ama o no. Yo no soy ninguna tonta, tengo que ser bien realistica con Goku. Yo podre amarlo de la manera más profunda que hay pero el a mi aún no.

Bueno, creo qué por hoy es suficiente lo qué he escrito en este cuaderno qué me dio mi padre. El me dijo que mi madre lo tenia guardado hace mucho tiempo. Ella queria qué anotara todos mis sentimientos cuando hubiese encontrado al chico con quien me casaría. Como fue deseo de mi madre, no le fallare. Tratare de cumplir cada día. Aunque sea escribire un poco. No sé qué traiga esto de bueno pero mi mama sabra porqué me lo dio.

* * *

><p>Primer fic que he escrito hace años. Quizas sea un oneshot? No lo se podria alargarlo si ustedes me lo piden. Cuidense mucho y Feliz 2012 para todos ustedes.<p>

~Genae~


	2. Mi Matrimonio

Capitulo 2: Mi Matrimonio

La fiesta de mi matrimonio siempre me la imagine muy detalladamente. Con una banda de musicos tocando la mejor musica posible. La decoración seria simple pero muy bella. Las cintas de decoración, las flores, todo lo quería del color blanco. El lugar de nuestro matrimonio seria afuera. No me importa si es en casa de mi padre o afuera de la casa del abuelo de Goku. Con tal qué sea afuera estoy feliz ya qué la naturaleza siempre me ha gustado. El sol en mi cara me hace sentir viva, el sonido de los pajaros me hace volar por las nubes. Cuando Goku y yo eramos niños adoraba ir con él en la nube voladora. El viento contra mi cara me hacía sentir de una manera increible. Nadie se puede imaginar lo que sentia cuando volaba con mi querido Goku y la sensación de libertad que en mi cuerpo corria.

Ahora, tube mi boda soñada? Si. Me casé con el unico hombre qué he amado en toda mi vida. El traje que tenia puesto era blanco puro. Cuando le dije qué tenia que ponerselo Goku hizo una cara que ni se pueden inmaginar. Era de confución pero a la misma vez de cariño. Se me hizo muy adorable. Me dieron ganas de besarlo, no le bese los labios pero si la mejilla. Goku se puso algo rojo al yo hacer esto. Fue tan encantador! Mis sentimientos por el son puros. Amo su manera de ser y su aparencia fisica. El es tan apuesto, mi corazón palpitea demaciado cuando lo veo y se me aserca. Me acuerdo muy bien que antes que empezara nuestro matrimonio, Goku vino y me vio con mi vestido de novia. Yo siempre quise que el me viera cuando estaba caminando con mi padre, pero no fue asi. El abrio la puerta del cuarto donde yo estaba y me vio. Me puse a gritar y a tirarle cosas a el sin saber quien era. Me espante demaciado, no queria que nadie me viera hasta que caminara con mi padre. Luego de un par de minutos, me di cuenta que era mi Goku. Corri hacia el y le di besos por toda su cara. El me puso una cara de "_Que demonios te paso_?" pero no dijo nada solamente sonrio y me dijo "_Te ves hermosa Chichi_" y luego de la nada me dio un beso tan suavemente en mi mejilla que me puse colorada. Yo lo unico que pude decir era "_Gracias_" y lo lleve a la puerta. Después me dijo _"Bueno, es hora de casarnos!"_ y con eso se marcho. No pude creer lo que me dijo! Ahhh, me emocione con esas palabras de Goku. En fin, el matrimonio estubo fenomenal. Todas las personas que asistieron me dijieron que se la pasaron de lo más genial. Luego que la fiesta acabo, todos se fueron para sus respectivas casas y yo me fui con Goku en el carro. Nuestra noche de bodas fue demaciado interesante y emocionante, pero eso lo escribire en la siguiente pagina.


End file.
